yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandory
is a Rank A, Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. He is a member of the Bundory Family, his full name being . In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 he is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Playable Yo-kai Biology Dandory is a humanoid Cat Yo-kai. He has light grey skin or fur, with various white and dark teal stripes. His hair is a light teal color, with white tips and dark teal stripes, similar to the fur pattern of a tiger. His two cat-like ears are also teal in color, with white rims. His eyes appear to have black scleras, yellow irises, and red pupils. His paws and tail are teal in color as well, and he has a purple wisp at his tail tip. He wears what appears to be a black bodysuit, with a blue turtle-neck, a golden necklace with a blue gem, and a blue belt. Over that, he wears a dark purple coat with light grey stripes, a fluffy collar, and fluffly handcuffs. Dandory is very smart, often being the one to plan out his family's heists, though he can also overthink things, especially the pun of his father Gowin, which he interprets as deep thief philosophies. He is also shown to be protective of his younger siblings, especially his youngest brother Tanto. Being a member of the Bundory Family, he frequently commits theft alongside his parents and siblings. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Dandory appears in the game, fighting with the Blasters over the treasures of Karakuri Island, alongside his family. His first appearance is during the intro sequence of the game, being involved in a car chase with the police, alongside his father and grandmother, and his younger brother Spatto. His first encounter with the Blasters is during Chapter 2, where the Bundory Family steals their wind-up key that is required to enter a new dungeon, him being the one doing most of the talking for the family. He also reveals to Indy Jaws that they had tricked him into revealing the location of Karakuri Island to them. He is one of the last members of the family to be fought during Chapter 8, but later reappears despite his apparent physical exhaustion, to confront the Yo-kai Kanaendesu. He reveals to he Blasters that this evil Yo-kai has fused with his mother, and they learn that the Bundory Family has actually been searching for her all this time. Like most of the family, he can be befriended in Chapter 11, the post-game, once he becomes an available opponent in the . Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Dandory" is derived from the word . Origin The members of the Bundory Family are possibly based on the idea of "cat burglars". Trivia *Dandory, along with Kirene, Tanbo, and Gowin, is the second instance of an original Yo-kai from Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble transitioning to a main series Yo-kai Watch game. Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Bundory Family Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai